


Beautiful

by nerdsherpa



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5609647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdsherpa/pseuds/nerdsherpa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fade to black in the Second Act romance scene. As usual, Hawke's mouth runs ahead of him. </p><p>Written for the friend whose enthusiasm convinced me to do a Male Hawke/Fenris playthrough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

Hawke wasn't really sure how they'd made it to his bedroom from the entranceway. There had been a lot of stumbling and kissing, and Fenris had let him shove him up against a wall several times, for which he was very grateful. Right now, he was pressing the other man into the back of the door, just for variety, shivering at the feel of Fenris' taloned gauntlets through his silk jacket as they trailed down his back and grabbed his ass. He gasped and ground his hips forward instinctively, and the other man groaned.

Then the talons were gone. "Hawke," Fenris muttered, "stop."

He pulled back immediately. "What's wrong?" Fenris' features betrayed no pain or — Maker forbid — fear, just the mild annoyance that Hawke had come to recognize as a part of his default expression.

The elf shook his head. "Just let me undress."

Hawke smirked, reaching for the buckles of his vambrances, "Fine by me."

Fenris pressed his hands back, "Let me undress _myself_."

"All right," Hawke answered, allowing him to cross the room to the fireplace. With each buckle and strap undone, Fenris revealed more pale skin crossed by even paler lines. He laid the last piece on the floor, stood — and paused, hands clenching and then unclenching. He took a deep breath and let it out.

"This is what…" Fenris turned just as Hawke laid his pants and jacket over the chair by his desk, and his sentence subsequently trailed off. " _Hawke_."

Fenris had told him once that he was handsome, but Hawke wouldn't have dared hope for a reaction this emphatic.

"Thought you might like some company," he shrugged, grinning. "Being the only naked person in the room is always _so_ awkward."

The sleek cut of the dark armor hadn't left everything to the imagination, but he found himself mesmerized by what it _had_ kept hidden. Fenris closed his mouth and swallowed as Hawke closed the distance between them. He laid one hand on the smaller man's waist, and couldn't keep himself from using the other to trace the silver lines on his belly.

"So they _do_ go all the way down."

Fenris' face twisted into a scowl. Oh, Maker take him, _he'd said that out loud_.

"This…" the elf said shakily as he plucked Hawke's hand from his side, "this was a mistake."

"No! Fenris. I'm sorry, it's just — Maker, having a stiff cock when you say that gives it so much less gravitas."

Gently, Hawke pulled Fenris with him as he moved to the foot of his bed and sat down. He took the other man's slender hands in each of his, his thumbs pressed against the nexus of inked lines in his palms.

"I know these aren't something you asked for. I know you came by them with great pain and that they mean that you'll never truly be free of Danarius even when he's dead, and that while others see them as a curiosity or an advantage you only see the method by which you were made into a… a _thing_. If you ever find a way to remove them I will help you with everything that I have."

With the fireplace on one side, half the lines on Fenris's body were gilded in flickering light. Hawke gently ran his fingers up the shapes on his left arm.

"But I didn't know you then, I only know you now." He looked up at Fenris' face, which was taciturn as ever. "I can't _help_ thinking that they're beautiful. They're a part of you."

Hawke tried to wait for some sign that Fenris had listened to any of that, but waiting had never been his strong suit.

"I'm not saying this right," he stammered. "I mean, because they're a part of _you_ , and I think _you_ are — well, not beautiful, that's a little emascu—"

" _Dammit_ , Hawke, _shut up_." Fenris was kissing him. Oh, Maker, Fenris was climbing into his lap.

He must have said it right after all.


End file.
